


Special gifts

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: Christmas stories! [2]
Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, christmas is around the corner and im so happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and King T'Challa is not ready to the surprise you're bringing, but he's willing to surprise you too.
Relationships: Black Panther / Reader, Black Panther x Reader, T'Challa & Reader, T'Challa / Reader, t'challa X reader
Series: Christmas stories! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058645
Kudos: 4





	Special gifts

“Goddamn…” you groaned.

You were on the verge of throwing your computer out of the window because it was lagged and you were in the middle of a very important video call with your long-distance boyfriend, the king of Wakanda. Christmas was the other month and he had been asking for a few minutes about your plans, but you couldn’t hear him well or even answer because of your computer and your terrible connection.

“Honey,” you sighed, “can you repeat that?”

“Where are you planning on spending Christmas?” T’Challa asked calmly; you cheered loudly because you had finally managed to keep a stable connection. “Maybe you could spend it here.”

“Honey, you don’t even know if you’re gonna have the day off… I’d love to be there, but I don’t wanna be there if you’re not gonna have time to spend it with me—no offense to your mom or anything, she’s nice and I adore her.”

“But are you planning on doing something there?”

“I was planning on having dinner and exchanging gifts with Wanda, Nat and Maria, but apparently Nat’s spending it with Sam, and Barton and his family invited Wanda over… and I’m sure Maria’s got some other plan in mind that she won’t tell.”

“I really don’t want you to spend Christmas on your own,” T’Challa pouted. “I’m serious, I’ll send someone to get you here. Maybe we could do stuff together.”

“You mean like royal stuff?”

“Yeah—you can’t expect me do be with you for five years and not imagine you as part of Wakanda,” he shrugged. “You knew what kind of relationship I expected, (Y/N). And my position stands.”

“T’Challa, don’t say that,” you shook your head. “But I need you to understand that stepping into those shoes _is_ a big step. You’ve been accustomed to it your whole life—you were prepared for it, while I was prepared to be a somewhat functional person. I don’t wanna talk about this, it doesn’t end well for any of us.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he sighed. “Still, my proposition that you spend Christmas here stands. Mom would love to see you, and Shuri’s been asking for you too.”

“I promise I’ll think about it, okay? It’s still November, so we still got a few more days to plan it out.”

“Alright,” T’Challa smiled softly and blew a kiss to the screen. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you blew a loud kiss to the screen. “Babe, I gotta go—I had a bit of a long day and I’m—” you yawned—“exhausted. I’ll text you when I wake up, okay?”

“Okay, sleep tight.”

“You too,” you waved goodbye.

What T’Challa didn’t know was that you had already planned to spend Christmas in Wakanda. Shuri was going to pick you up under the excuse that she was being summoned by Tony or something like that—you didn’t want to know too much because T’Challa was a smart one and he’d know right away that you two were hiding something. She’d make sure to make the lie as plausible as she could so that T’Challa wouldn’t be suspicious.

About a week before Christmas, you had everything packed to get there, a few presents for the family and T'Challa’s special gift. You had bought a pair of handmade lingerie that you knew he’d love; it was a month-long job to pick the perfect piece, and you’d been showing him different pieces that appeared in your ads until T’Challa designed the perfect two-piece you’d be surprising him on Christmas night.

“ _I’m outside_ ,” Shuri texted shortly.

You ran down the stairs of your apartment with your stuff and greeted your sister-in-law with a big hug. She didn’t like them a lot, but only accepted it when it was from you—the perks of not seeing each other very often.

“What did you tell your brother?” You asked. “He must’ve asked something.”

“Yeah, but I told Mr. Stark to cover for me, so we’re good,” she winked. “Do you have everything?”

“Yup,” you nodded. “We’re good to go.”

As the princess, Shuri was able to travel with a pack of Wakanda’s warriors to keep her safe, and as the probable future queen, you were sent the king’s most trusted woman, Okoye, to take care of you. The way to Wakanda from New York was long, and it took one scale in Barajas-Madrid to fill up the tank of the jet and then a few more hours to get to Wakanda. You were extremely jetlagged, but thankful to be in your second home.

T’Challa wasn’t home, he was out doing some royal stuff, so it was the perfect occasion to leave some presents underneath the Christmas tree and hide in the bedroom. The king wouldn’t be back for the day, so that gave you enough time to get a shower, recover a bit from the jetlag and spend some quality time with your in-laws.

Ramonda had some clothes for you in the king’s bedroom and promised to let you know a few minutes before T’Challa was home, which she did, but you were so tired that you didn’t even hear the phone when she called a hundred times for you to prepare for your boyfriend.

“Who’s there?” T’Challa growled. You were still a bit sleepy and wrapped with the covers, but he shook you harshly and you yelled so loud that you probably scared everyone in the palace. “(Y/N)?! What the hell are you doing here?” He just couldn’t believe you were there, right before him, and sleeping in his bed.

“Surpriiiiiiise…” you said weakly doing the most pathetic jazz hands in history. “I must’ve missed Ramonda’s call,” you rubbed your eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“I guess I scared you the most,” he chuckled softly and sat on the bed next to you. “I’m sorry I grabbed you roughly. I thought you were going to spend Christmas in New York…”

“I may or may not have tricked you…” you smiled mischievously. You took a deep breath to release all the shakiness from earlier. “I was supposed to surprise you by being awake, and probably _naked_ ,” you whispered. “Jet lag killed me, I swear.”

“I’m just very glad you’re here,” he cupped your face in his warm hands. “I missed you a lot. I really didn’t want to spend this Christmas without you.”

“But we’ve always spent this time together—maybe not New Year’s, but still,” you frowned in confusion. “Why is this one so special?”

“Because all the time I spend with you is special,” he said softly. “You hungry? I’m starving…”

“Yeah, kind of—I think I wanna get in the shower, I think I slept for a whole day,” you wrinkled your nose. “This jetlag doesn’t go away,” you chuckled. “Maybe you could join me,” you gently roamed your fingers up his arm. “I’ve been missing you…” you tugged at your bottom lip with your teeth.

“Well… I’m not used to eating the dessert before a meal but I suppose I have to try it,” he looked at you with dark eyes and helped you get up.

Needless to say, your shower took a little longer than expected.

On Christmas Eve you put on your best dress to have dinner with the family and exchange the presents later, but your dress was good at hiding the piece of lingerie you were keeping in secret for the king. You loved to spend time in Wakanda, because the food they made was amazing. You promised yourself you wouldn’t eat as much—you didn’t want to look all bloated in your new clothes.

After exchanging some presents and having some more of the eggnog you brought from the States, you all called it a night and walked to your chambers. He didn’t undress right away, instead he searched in the drawers for something.

“T’Challa, I have one last gift…” you said, “but you have to turn around,” you said ready to let your dress fall.

“I have one last gift too,” he turned around, showing a little box in his hands. He didn’t take long to get down on one knee, and probably out of surprise, you dropped the dress that you were holding from the zipper. T’Challa’s jaw dropped and he whistled in approval while you hurried to pick up the fabric. “By all means, drop the dress,” he smiled widely. “You made me forget everything I wanted to say,” he laughed heartedly. “I mean—do you wanna marry me? I don’t care if we’re a long-distance couple at the beginning, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he slowly opened the box to show a Tiffany ring with pink diamonds around the big diamond.

“Your surprise is making mine look like shit,” you laughed nervously, feeling suddenly very conscious about your almost-nakedness. “Oh god,” you covered your mouth with your hand. “I told Stark I about this ring… DID HE TRICK ME?!” You yelled.

“Maybe, or maybe not,” he smiled. “So, what do you say?”

“Yes!” You clapped. “Of course I do, honey!”

“Besides,” he stood up, “I wanted to make this private because I didn’t want you to feel any pressure from being with my family…” T’Challa gently placed the ring on your finger.

“Thank you so much, I honestly cannot handle the pressure,” you looked at him with teary eyes. “I love you—I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you too… and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Even when you thought your surprise was being overshadowed by the gorgeous engagement ring on your finger, he did take notice of what you were wearing, and made sure to show you how much he appreciated it.


End file.
